


2. Rumors

by Drakstym



Series: Random stories (Naruto) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Fantasía, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: In all countries rumors of the two lovers of the Akatsuki cult are spread.
Relationships: Konan/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Random stories (Naruto) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711387
Kudos: 2





	2. Rumors

Specifications:  
•Partner  
•Fantasy  
•Konan / Sasori

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Rumors_ about "The Human Puppet Artist" and "The Witch of the Papers" spread throughout the country. On his dark demonic cult: Akatsuki, on how they stole, kidnapped, hypnotized, murdered, created potions, poisons and many other things, theories, some more horrendous than others, traveled all over the countries.

But they could not be more wrong, although, in the Organization there were people who had left their native home, with contrasting and strange personalities, they did nothing of what was said. One of the big rumors was that "The Human Puppeteer" was the leader and they were all puppets he handled, another was that "The Paper Witch" had applied a strong spell known as "Genjutsu" to them and kept their minds imprisoned. The only rumor that was spread and was true was the relationship that monster and blue-haired had, since they had already been seen many times together, although it was also in everyone's mouth that the monster was a carcass because they had seen it with someone redhead, thanks to that the theory that Sasori of the Sand was the famous potionist who had died a few years ago was born.

Right now in the Akatsuki hole things were happening that no one outside of them could imagine.

–Who the hell took my clay!? If they don't return it to me, I'll make them explode in his hand! -

–I need blood! Who can I get it from !? Or it could steal from the shelf. -

-Don't you even touch my Hidan supply rack! -

-You are an old Konan witch! -

–Technically if it is, except the old one. -

–Thanks for the support Sasori. -Konan exclaimed, approaching the room, which was the place where all the screaming had come from, with his arms crossed and looking at the redhead, speaking with impressive sarcasm.

-There is no love of mine. –The young man replied with a flirtatious wink towards his partner.

–Agh, go do your stuff as love potters somewhere else. -Hidan complained with his tongue sticking out, being seconded by Deidara who was nodding quickly.

-Silence, and if I find out you took something off the shelf, believe me I can make a potion so you can die. -She threatened with a voice too much would be the young woman, so much so that Hidan or now known as the threatened gulp and nodded.

–Ha, you're afraid of him, but now speaking he taught, damn, my clay, damn thieves! . -The blond-haired ponytail shouted again, not finding the source of his explosive magic.

Konan retired from there, with Sasori following her closely, they reached the small potion laboratory that they both shared, although normally Sasori only created poisons and spent more time there to accompany her paper lady and fix his puppets, it was Konan the In charge of the team's potions that they used to sell to subsist...or make jokes.

-You are angry? -Sasori asked, hugging her from behind her waist and resting his head on the young woman's shoulder.

-Because it would be? –Konan counterattacked stroking the red strands of the opposite hair, the atmosphere was relaxed and sweet, as most of the times when both were together in the solitude of their relationship, their calm personalities made a very good combination and added the fact of the love they professed. That was what created the pleasant atmosphere.

–You know, Hidan and his kleptomania or Deidara and his –Suddenly the boy was interrupted by a series of screams, an explosion and colored lights coming from the top of the hole –... explosions. –He ended in a tone half irritated half bored, letting himself be done by the girl who hadn't even flinched.

–I think I'm used to it, besides, they aren't that bad. Not Danna? -The young woman expressed, turning and wrapping her arms around Sasori, giving him a slight smile.

–Yes, and don't tell me like that. -

The tones of their voices were getting lower and lower, reaching the whispers, but not the unintelligible, even with the scandal above, it was a beautiful moment for the couple, so intimate and unique; a moment that no one was out of the hole, no one other than his teammates, could imagine even in dreams thanks to the rumors that spread about them. Nobody who believed those imaginary rumors that behind the frightful and dangerous "Witch of the papers" would be a considerate, calm, loyal and loving woman. Nor that behind the horrible and cold "Human Puppet Artist" there would be a rogue, empathetic, thoughtful and visionary man.

But hey, let's let the rumors continue to spread in this fantasy world, continue to spread by word of mouth, you, me and they know everything behind it and that's enough.


End file.
